Slayamaniacs II: The Curse of Willow Rosenberg
by Toonager
Summary: Sequel to Slayamaniacs! When an unfortunate incident occurs among our heroes, Willow goes under a dark transformation and is looking for the ones responsible for this tragedy. Can the Warners and the Scoobies save her before she does something regretful?
1. It's Time For SlayamaniacsAgain!

**They're back and zanier than ever! After about over two years, I have decided to write AND complete Slayamaniacs 2! I did upload the first two chapters but I deleted them yesterday so I can have a fresh start with the story. For the first chapter, I took out the song when Yakko, Wakko and Dot leave the water tower because I wasn't exactly happy with it. If you didn't read it before I took it off, the song was a parody of the Animaniacs song "We're On Our Way to Go See Mr. Plotz" but like I said, I didn't like it much due to the fact that I struggled to find words rhyming with Buffy's last name, Summers, and the word, slayer. I might re-upload it after I have completed the story as something like a deleted scene. If you would like to see the lyrics for that song, let me know and I will do just that. This story is set a year after the first Slayamaniacs and is a remake of Buffy season 6. I know that I already did a parody in the last story but don't worry, I've got plans to do original stories with the Animaniacs and Buffy character so don't fret. Anyway enjoy the first two chapters of my sequel to Slayamaniacs, "Slayamaniacs II: The Curse of Willow Rosenberg"!**

Slayamaniacs II: The Curse of Willow Rosenberg.

Chapter 1: It's Time For Slayamaniacs…Again!

This is really unfair, they've fought evil gods, they've made great friends, and they felt like they were a second family to them but here they are again, back in the water tower.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner are back in their little home of Burbank in California and it was being locked back up in the Warner Bros.' studio water tower that made them wish they never left Sunnydale and the friends that they made straight away when they first stepped into Sunnydale. And now here they are, over one year since they had to say goodbye to Buffy Summers and her friends.

"This is ridiculous!" Dot exclaimed, "Here we are, heroes of Sunnydale and all we get as a thanks is locking us back up in this darn water tower!"

Yakko Warner, the eldest of the three, turned to his little brother, Wakko Warner, and said, "Do you think we should tell her that she's been saying that all year?"

"I'm serious you guys!" Dot said to them, "We should be treated better than this!"

"You know what? Dot's right," Yakko said, "I don't see Superman hanging around inside a water tower for saving the world from domination and destruction."

"So what are we going to do, Yakko?" Dot asked.

"We're going to bust out of here!" Yakko said.

"Again?" Wakko said feeling a bit dumbfounded.

"Yeah, again," Yakko said, "By…"

"By doing the usual strategy?" Dot asked.

"Right…" Yakko said with a thumb up.

"Does that mean what I think it means, Yakko?" Wakko asked his big brother.

"That's right, Wakko," Yakko said back, "Toonager's writing a sequel and he wants us to return to Sunnydale to find Buffy." He said with a script entitled 'Slayamaniacs II' in his hands before he and his siblings open the door to the water tower and jumped out of it. They then leave the movie lot by jumping over the wall that leads to the streets and began to run as far as they could away from the place they call a prison.

"Are we really going to go see Buffy, Yakko?" Dot asked her big brother as they all continued running.

"That's right, Dot," Yakko said, "We don't deserve to be treated like this so I say we get the heck outta here and go back to Buffy and her friends!"

"Yay!" Wakko and Dot yelled in excitement as they all ran in the direction of Sunnydale.

In Sunnydale, a certain slayer and her friends were in the cemetery, running. They were all running away from a vampire, who was wearing really tacky clothes. Buffy was though trying to find the right moment when to attack.

"Is he still behind us?" Willow asked her friends.

Xander looked behind himself as he kept on running and said, "If you mean 'is he still running after us really fast?' Then yes he is still behind us."

"Quick, guys, let's lead him to the old church just up there!" Buffy yelled to the others, "Maybe we can trap him in a corner and then finish him off!"

Following Buffy's orders, she and her friends leads the creep of a vamp inside the church. When they get him inside, Buffy started wailing on him. She kicked him in the ribs a couple of times, punched him in the jaw, and occasionally, punched him in the face. When the vampire seemed exhausted, Buffy and the others crowded around him so that he couldn't escape.

"You know, I really enjoyed this thing we had tonight," Buffy said to the vamp, "But I think our time has passed."

To finish the beast off, Buffy took out her wooden stake and inserted it as fast as she could right where the heart should be and the evil vamp burst into dust.

"Well, that went well." Buffy said to the others.

"Yes, in all honesty, I think that was a little hard," Giles admitted, "But still easy enough to defeat."

"Can we go now?" Anya complained to Xander, "It's cold out here."

"Sure, dear," Xander said back, "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah, goodnight, you guys." Buffy said back with a smile.

"Yeah, I suppose we all should be doing the same thing," Willow said with a yawn, "I'll see you tomorrow, Buffy."

"I should be going home myself too, Buffy," Giles said also, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Giles, Willow." Buffy said back to her friends before she and everyone else went back home to get some sleep before morning.

When she got home, Buffy finds Dawn still awake and sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Dawn?" Buffy asked her when she saw her, "What are you still doing up?"

"I was just waiting for you to come back." Dawn answered.

"You know, you don't have to stay up to wait for me to come home, Dawn," Buffy said, "You know that I will always come back home."

"I know," Dawn said, "It's just that, it's already been a year since…you know…she left us. I was just worried that it will happen to you one day."

Buffy sighed, "I know, come here."

With open arms, Buffy allowed Dawn to run into them as they both cried. The one who left was Joyce, their mother. She has been dead exactly a year from tomorrow.

"Do you remember when she sang to you nearly every night when you were only a baby?" Buffy asked her little sister.

She nodded, "I remember it like it was yesterday."

Buffy let's go of her and she decided to change the subject.

"Ok, let's change the topic shall we?" She said.

"Ok." Dawn said.

Buffy thought for a moment before saying, "You remember the Warners?"

Dawn smiled, "Who wouldn't remember the Warners, Buffy? They were the funniest kids I knew."

"Yeah, I know," Buffy said with a smile, "You miss them?"

"Of course I miss them, Buffy," Dawn said, "Especially Wakko. He was my best friend. He was the only one who truly knew me as who I am."

"Hey, what about me?" Buffy asked with her arms crossed.

"Alright, you too, Buffy," Dawn said, "But I just wish that he and his siblings came back for another visit."

"I think we can make that happen." said a voice at the door.

Startled, Buffy and Dawn turned to the door and found three youngsters with red noses standing in the doorway.

**Oh I wonder who was at the foor, as if you didn't know! Don't forget to read chapter two, I'll be uploading it right after I'm done with this one!**


	2. A Thrilling Reunion

**Here is chapter two of Slayamaniacs 2. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: A Thrilling Reunion.

"Yakko! Wakko! Dot!" Buffy and Dawn exclaimed in excitement as they both ran over to the Warners and hugged them all.

"It's been so long!" Buffy said while still hugging the Warner siblings.

"I know!" Yakko said after Buffy and Dawn let go of them, "I mean, it's great to see you both again! I see Dawn's still safe since our last encounter."

"Yep, she's still fine," Buffy said, "So, what are you guys doing here?"

"We were bored back in Burbank so we decided to come back for another visit." Wakko explained.

"Yeah, being locked back up in the water tower again wasn't as great as it used to be so we escaped again." Yakko said.

"Wait, you were locked back up in the water tower?" Dawn asked feeling a little confused.

"Yeah, it was horrible." Dot said.

"Dot, that's our home you're talking about." Yakko said with his arms crossed.

"So, how long are you expecting to stay this time?" Buffy asked the Warners.

"Uhhhhh…How's a couple of weeks suit you?" Yakko asked.

Buffy smiled, "I say it suits me just fine."

"Absolutely," Dot said with an outfit in her hands which she puts on Buffy, "I say it fits you more than just fine."

Aftering seeing the Warners' original brand of zany comedy back in action in Sunnydale, Buffy laughed.

"I've missed this, you guys." Buffy said.

"I guess I can say that I have too, Buff." Yakko agreed.

"So where's our rooms?" Dot asked Buffy.

"It will be the same room where you guys slept last time you were here," Buffy said, "So if you will, guys, follow me to your room."

As Buffy wandered upstairs, Yakko and Dot followed along right behind her, while Wakko stayed behind with Dawn. He looked at her, she looked absolutely stunning or in other words, a little more different than the last time he's seen her.

"Hey, Dawn." Wakko said as he sat down on the couch beside Dawn.

"Yeah, hey." She said back.

"It's been so long." Wakko said.

"I know." Dawn said not knowing what to say.

"I mean, look at you," Wakko said impressed, "You look all grown up and it's only been a year."

"Me?" Dawn said, "Look at **you**. You look like you haven't aged a day."

"Well, that is because I'm a cartoon character, Dawn, remember?" Wakko said.

"Oh right." Dawn said, "I've forgotten about that."

"Well, I mean you look great!" Wakko said with a smile.

"Yeah, you too." Dawn said as the two hugged on the couch.

From the stairs, Yakko yelled down, "Hey, Wakko! You comin' up?! Cause if you're not, your teddy bear is going to take your bed!"

After hearing Yakko say something about his teddy bear, Wakko blushed in embarrassment.

"Ignore that, I don't have a teddy bear." Wakko lied.

"Ok, if you don't have a teddy bear, then maybe this one belongs to your imaginary friend called Fred!" Yakko yelled down the stairs some more.

Wakko felt even more embarrassed after hearing that and was also afraid to know what Dawn has to say about it.

"Alright! Alright! I have this imaginary friend who I called Fred and yes I do also have a teddy bear!" Wakko said before covering his face with his hat by pulling it down, "You must think I'm a baby and a wimp!"

Carefully taking his hat off of his face, Dawn said to his face, "I don't think you're a baby or a wimp, Wakko."

"You don't?" Wakko asked with a whimper.

Dawn shook her head, "Not at all."

Wakko blushed again but this time, he wasn't embarrassed, he was, well, feeling somewhat a new feeling that he has never felt before around Dawn and he couldn't quite understand it but instead of questioning it, he just went with it.

"Thanks, Dawn." He said to her.

"No problem, Wakko." Dawn said back.

"Wakko!" Yakko yelled downstairs.

"I'm comin'!" Wakko yelled back.

"I think you better meet your sibs upstairs, Wakko, before Yakko loses his temper." Dawn said.

"Yeah, see you later, Dawn." Wakko said.

"See you later." Dawn said back to Wakko before he made his way upstairs and met up with his Yakko, Dot and Buffy.

"There you are," Buffy said, "What kept you?"

"I was talking to Dawn." Wakko answered.

"Ok, if any of you need me, I'll be downstairs," Buffy said, "I'll see you guys later."

"See you later, Buffy!" The Warner siblings said in sync.

When Buffy left the room, Wakko said to his siblings, "Yakko, Dot, I have something to tell you."

"If this is about the time you spilt soda all over my favorite pair of slacks…" Yakko interrupted.

"No it isn't." Wakko said with his head down.

"Then what?" Dot asked, "And why have you got your head down?"

"I think I can see chocolate on the floor." Wakko said with a huge smile on his face.

"Wakko, focus," Yakko told his brother, "Now what did you want to tell us?"

Wakko brought his head up to where he is facing his brother and sister and he finally said, "I think I'm in love with Dawn."

Yakko and Dot didn't know what to make with what Wakko just this second told them, all they did was look at him with jaws dropped to the ground, literally.

**I bet none of you saw that coming! Well anyway, I will upload chapter 3 sometime tomorrow, until then, goodnight, everybody!**


	3. New Feelings

**Hello, everybody, I know that I said I was going to upload chapter 3 yesterday but I had some trouble with the WI-FI so that's why I'm uploading a day late. Anyway here is chapter 3. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: New Feelings.

"Wakko, are you serious?" Dot asked.

To answer Dot's question, Wakko nodded his head.

"How did this happen?" Yakko asked.

"I don't know how it happened," Wakko said while walking to his bed and sitting down on it, "I just started feeling like this the second Dawn stuck up for me."

"But she has always been sticking up for you, Wakko." Dot pointed out.

"Hmmm…Maybe it was the fact that she was older and more mature now." Wakko said.

Yakko then blew a kiss to the readers and said, "Goodnight, everybody!"

Dot puts a hand on Wakko's shoulder as she asked, "Wakko, why don't you just tell Dawn how you feel?"

"You don't understand, I can't," Wakko said, "What if she doesn't love me back?"

"But what if she does?" Dot pointed out.

"Hey yeah," Yakko said, "What if she does, eh?"

"Oh, I don't know, you guys." Wakko said with a sad look on his face.

"Ok, how about we tell Buffy and see if she can give you some advice?" Yakko said, "I hear she had a few boyfriends in the past so…"

"No way, Yakko!" Wakko said, "She'd forbid me from ever seeing Dawn again!"

"Why, Wakko?" Dot asked.

Needing to sit down, Wakko made his way to his bed and motioned for his siblings to sit beside him.

Wakko then answered Dot's question, "Dawn is Buffy's younger sister, Dot, she would want someone who is perfect for her."

"How perfect would you think?" Dot asked.

Wakko tried to think of some good examples and when he came up with a few, he noted them out to his sibs, "She would want Dawn to have someone who is smart, strong, brave, and very caring. So caring that he will never leave Dawn ever." Wakko sighed, "And I'm none of those things."

Dot and Yakko felt sad about their brother. He thinks he isn't perfect for Dawn but in a way he is, he just doesn't know it yet. Just then, Buffy came back up to let them know that she has just called everyone up and told them of their return.

"Really?!" The Warner brothers and sister said thrilled.

"Yep," Buffy said, "They'll be up tomorrow first thing in the morning so I think you better go to bed otherwise you'll be all droopy face tomorrow."

Yakko agreed with her, "Sure thing, Buffy." He said as he and his sibs got into the big bed.

"Goodnight, Buffy." Yakko, Wakko and Dot said as they began to drift off to sleep.

"Goodnight, you guys," Buffy whispered, "And welcome back."

Buffy left the room and shut the door so she can let the Warners sleep.

Through the night, as Dot slept, she began to toss and turn as if she was having a nightmare. In her sleep, she saw a vision. She saw the back of someone, she wasn't sure who it was and he or she got shot and fell to the ground. She then saw another vision which was something very dark and sinister as she saw what looked like a witch who was about to end the world. Dot woke up with a startle as Buffy noticed her struggling in her sleep when she came to wake up the Warners.

"Dot, are you ok?" She asked her.

It took her a few seconds to say anything after the shock she has just witnessed but Dot answered Buffy with, "Yeah, I'm ok. Just a bad dream."

"Alright, do you mind waking up your brothers for me, please?" Buffy asked, "Tell them that breakfast is ready."

"Ok." Dot said as Buffy left the room and she got out of bed.

She started with Yakko. Dot budged him a little and he just said in his sleep, "Come on, Mom, it's Saturday."

"Come on, Yakko, Buffy said Breakfast is up." Dot told him.

Yakko, with droopy eyes, looked up at the ceiling and said, "Where up?"

"No, Yakko, downstairs on the kitchen table." Dot said as Yakko got himself out of bed and Dot ran over to the other side of the bed to wake Wakko up.

But when Dot started to budge Wakko and said, "Wakko, it's time to get up.", he did a huge fart.

"Ew! Wakko!" Dot exclaimed.

Wakko, startled, got out of bed and said, "Ok! Ok! I'm up! I'm up!"

"You disgusting beast!" Dot said feeling pretty disgusted as you can tell, "Come on, it's time for breakfast."

"Alright!" Wakko said with a small cheer as he and his siblings ran downstairs for breakfast.

When they arrived in the kitchen, they sat down at the kitchen table with knives and forks in their hands, not to mention a napkin wrapped around their necks.

"Wow, you guys must be really hungry today." Buffy said putting some plates down in front of them.

"Yeah we are, we had to travel the long way to get here last night." Yakko pointed out.

At that moment, Dawn came into the kitchen. When Wakko took notice of her, he blushed. Yakko and Dot saw him blushing.

"Wakko, why don't you just tell her." Dot whispered to him.

"You know I can't do that, Dot," Wakko whispered back, "I'm too afraid."

"Morning, Buffy." Dawn said while stretching.

"Morning, Dawn," Buffy said, "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Pretty well actually." Dawn told her.

Dawn made her way to the kitchen table and sat next to Wakko, who's face turned completely red.

"Morning, Yakko, Dot." Dawn greeted.

"Morning, Dawn," Yakko said back, "Did you know that you look remarkably like Casey Carlyle from Ice Princess?"

"Morning, Dawn," Dot said, "Have you got any Jelly Beans?"

"No sorry," Dawn said before turning to Wakko and said, "Morning Wakko."

Wakko turned to say hello back but when he attempted this, he started stuttering.

"H-H-H-H-Hel-l-l-o, D-D-Dawn." Wakko stuttered.

Dawn became concerned for him, he never stuttered around her before. She decided to ask him what's wrong.

When she did, Wakko replied with, "Me? Nothing's wrong, why do you ask?"

"Because you're stuttering," Dawn said, then she noticed his blushing, "And you're blushing."

"I am?" Wakko asked.

To show him he is, Yakko produced a hand mirror from his slacks and placed it in front of Wakko's face to show him his rosey-red face.

"Oh, right," Wakko said, "I'm not blushing, I, I'm just feeling a bit hot today. That's all."

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, some boys were working on something.

"This will show her!" Said one of them, sinisterly.

**Looks like trouble is about to brew. I wonder what is going on (I already know what's going on, I was just pulling your leg!). I guess we'll find out in the next chapter which will be uploaded very soon. See you next time!**


	4. How Nerdy Can You Get?

**Hello, everybody, the next two chapters will be a little shorter than the others because I just wanted to get to the plot quicker and I didn't want to waste your time. Anyway here is chapter 4!**

Chapter 4: How Nerdy Can You Get?

The boys' names were Warren, Jonathan and Andrew. Jonathan was a short fellow with the gift of conjuring up creatures of evil to do his or their bidding, Andrew was the guy who has a taste for comic books, superheroes and science-fiction, and Warren was the leader of their little group and he is very useful when it comes to creating gadgets and/or robots. They were "The Trio", an evil boys (no girls aloud) group, whose only task is to get rid of the Slayer, Buffy.

"Why are we doing this again?" Andrew asked.

"We are doing this because if we kill the Slayer, then maybe the demons and vampires will let us join them." Warren repeated to Andrew for the 50th time!

"But does it have to be murder?" Andrew sulked.

"Yes, otherwise the demons won't think we're cool enough!" Jonathan explained.

While all of that was happening, the Warners were at this minute walking passed the Trio's Lair, they were taking in the sights of Sunnydale since they didn't get a chance to last time they were here.

"Ah, isn't Sunnydale wonderful, sibs?" Yakko asked breathing in the sights.

"Oh yes, it's beautiful!" Dot said in wonder.

"Hey look at that house!" Wakko said pointing at the Trio's lair with a piece of paper on the door, "There's a sign on the front door!"

Yakko ripped the sign off of the door and began to read it: "The Trio's secret lair."

He then pulled Wakko's tail down and his mouth opened wide like a bin and threw the paper in his mouth.

"Some secret." Yakko said.

"Shall we go and say hi?" Dot asked her big brother.

"Alright, and a way we go!" Yakko said and the Warners all went inside the lair to find the boys.

Back with the Trio...

"So, shall we go over the orders again?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes, Jonathan, we shall." Warren said taking out a list of instructions that he and the boys planned out just before Yakko, Wakko and Dot showed up in their basement.

"Yeah, can I order the number two with extra fries?" Yakko said.

"I want the ice cream sundae, big brother!" Dot said with quite excitement.

"And I want the menu!" Wakko said before eating a resturant menu from his gag bag.

"Who are you?" Warren asked.

"We're the Warner brothers!" Yakko and Wakko both introduced.

"And the Warner sister!" Dot said.

"I'm Yakko!"

"I'm Wakko!"

"And I'm cute!"

"Dot?" Yakko said.

"Oh, alright, and I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third, but you can call me Dot!"

"How did you get in here?" Jonathan ordered.

"We used the front door." Yakko answered.

"Alright, what do you kids want?" Warren asked, "Do you want candy or something?"

"Oh boy!" Wakko excitedly said.

"That sounds alright but we're not aloud to accept candy from strangers," Yakko pointed out, "Not after last time. Right, Wakko?"

"A-ha." Wakko said frowning with his head down.

"What happened?" Andrew asked him.

"I don't want to talk about it." Wakko said.

Yakko guided the boys away from Wakko and explained the situation to them.

"You see, he was led into this van, they drove to the stranger's house," Yakko couldn't even finish his sentence, "And he-he-he..."

"He what?" Jonathan asked.

"He gave him candy corn!" Yakko said.

Wakko heard this and yelled "NOOOOO!"

"Ok..." Warren said slowly before saying, "This has been fun, kids but we've got a job to do so if you don't mind, you really have to go."

"Oh but why?" Dot asked, "Yo haven't even seen my pet."

Dot then took out a box from behind herself and opened the lid, then out popped a scary looking monster which frightened the boys.

"Get out of here?!" Warren ordered.

The Warners thought it was probably time to go anyway, Buffy would be nearly done with making dinner so they decided to leave the lair and head off home.

"Now that they're gone," Warren said, "Let's go over the plan one last time."

**Now the plot should be coming up in the next chapter, which will be uploaded right after this one so look out for it once you've read this one. Anyway, catch ya later!**


	5. Tragedy

**Here is chapter 5, in this one (SPOILERS!) anyway, enjoy chapter 5!**

Chapter 5: Tragedy.

Xander and Buffy were sitting outside enjoying the sunshine. Buffy thought it was nice this since she and Xander don't usually spend much time together like this anymore. Willow and Tara were inside. Tara was helping Willow to pick out a shirt to wear. The Warners were playing cards.

But when Yakko said, "King me!" Wakko whacked him over the head with his mallet. And when Wakko said the same thing, Yakko repaid him with the same response (a mallet over the head).

"Really guys?" Dot said, "When are you going to grow up?"

"That depends," Yakko said, "When are you?"

Dot thought for a moment before saying, "Good point".

Dawn was at school at this moment while the others Anya and Giles were at the Magic Box, working. Anya was doing her usual cashier job and saying things to the customers when they leave like, "Thank you for the money" and all Giles could do was put a hand to his face and sigh.

Just then, Warren from earlier came by and Buffy had no idea who this guy was.

"Hello, Slayer." He said.

"Hello, stranger, "Buffy said back, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Sorry it had to come to this miss but it's the only way we can be accepted." Warren said before bringing out a gun from his back pocket and firing it twice. Once at Buffy, which hit her, and another time through the upstairs window, which unfortunately hit Tara!

"How about this one, Tara?" Willow said before noticing Tara looking a bit frozen.

"Tara?"

In response, Tara falls to the ground with a thump.

"Tara!" Willow yelled before running over to her still body and held her in her arms, "Tara, baby, wake up, please wake up!"

Dot heard those shots fired, she went upstairs to find Willow holding Tara and she knew that she was dead. She also saw Willow starting to glow but this wasn't a bright glow, this was a very dark glow.

Willow frowned, her eyes narrowed and she summoned a creature magic called Osiris.

"By Osiris, I command you, bring her back! Hear me! Keeper of darkness!"

Then the creature appeared within a sea of clouds. Lightening flashed around it.

"Witch! How dare you invoke Osiris in this task!" Osiris said.

"Please. Please, bring her back." Willow asked, she cried as she spoke.

"You may not violate the laws of natural passing." Osiris said.

"How? How is this natural?" Willow asked.

"It is a human death, by human means." Osiris explained.

"But I-" Willow was a loss with words.

"You raised one killed by mystical forces," Osiris said, "This is not the same. She is taken by natural order. It is done."

"NOOOO!" Willow screamed at the demon, she hasn't been hurt like this in her whole life.

Dot then had a thought as she watch this scene in front of her, "What if Willow was the one in my dream that ended the world? Oh no! I must tell Buffy!" Dot ran off, but when she did find Buffy, she found Xander with her.

"Oh no!" Dot yelled, "Buffy's not dead too is she?!"

"No don't worry, Dot," Buffy said as she sat up, "He only got me in the shoulder... What do you mean "too"?"

**Oh no, Tara's been killed off! Well, I had to otherwise the story wouldn't work out so I'm sorry Tara fans but that's how it went in the original series. Plus, I know Buffy went to the hospital in the original but I wanted to change it a bit so that I can make it sort of different. Anyway, I will be upload chapter 6 very soon so look out for that one and I'll be seeing you soon. Goodnight, everybody!**


	6. The Dark Side of Willow

**Hello, everybody, to be honest, if I can't think of much to write, a bunch of these chapters may be short but it's only because in all honesty, I am getting bored of not writing original stuff but don't worry that doesn't mean that I'll stop writing this story because I want to follow through this time because I did write the first two chapters over two years ago and I just stopped there but not to worry I will not stop suddenly like that again. Anyway, this chapter is also short so sorry about that, here is chapter 6. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: The Dark Side of Willow.

At the Magic Box, Giles had gone out for a few minutes to get some notes he had written down and left Anya in charge of the store just when Willow showed up.

"Oh hey, Willow," Anya greeted, "Do you need something?"

"Where do you keep your dark spell books?" Willow asked darkly.

"Dark spell books?" Anya said confused, "What would you want with those kind of books?"

"Tara's dead," Willow said, "I need revenge."

"Wait, what?" Anya said shocked, "Tara's dead?"

"Yes, now if you excuse me." Willow shoved Anya out of the way with her powers and headed toward the dark spell books.

She opened them all up and absorbed its magic. While she was doing that, she began to change, her hair changed from a bright red color to a dark black color, and her pupils changed to black and grew large.

"Now I'm ready for my revenge!" Dark Willow said fully engaged with the dark magic.

Back at Buffy's house, Buffy, Xander and the Warners all mourned the death of their friend. They haven't yet discovered her body but they plan to do that when they go back inside.

"What could of happened to Tara in there?" Wakko wondered.

"All I saw was Willow holding her and then she summoned a dark creature to ask him to bring her back," Dot explained, "When he refused because this is somehow a natural death, she became enraged. Really, really, enraged!"

"Willow must be really upset!" Xander said.

"Oh, really?" Dot asked sarcastically, "What gave it away?"

Then, suddenly, Willow came walking up to them, she quickly changed back into her normal self so she could get some answers.

"Hey, guys." Willow greeted with a kind smile.

"Willow, are you ok?" Buffy asked her.

"Yeah, we heard about Tara." Yakko said.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be alright," Willow said before she noticed Buffy's shoulder, "What happened to you?"

"Oh this?" Buffy said gesturing to her shoulder where she was shot, "I was just shot by some guy who came by suddenly."

"What did he look like?" Willow asked.

"Er, black hair, sort of a nerd..." Buffy started before the Warners interrupted her.

"A nerd you say?" All three of them said.

"Yeah, how did you...?" Buffy said.

"Ah then you must mean Warren." Yakko said.

"Wait, you knew that guy?" Xander asked confused.

"Yeah, we met up with him and his band of mates earlier." Dot cleared up.

"Yeah, it was Warren if you wanted to know, Willow," When Wakko turned to face Willow, he finds out that she's gone "Hey, guys. Willow's gone."

"Hmmm... I wonder what's she's up to." Yakko pondered suddenly wearing a Sherlock Holmes outfit and smoking a pipe which just blew out bubbles.

Willow was at this moment, on her way to find Warren. It may not be easy but she will go through anything to see that her revenge follows through.

"We have to go after her," Xander said, "Willow could be ruining everything she believed in if she goes too far."

"You're right," Buffy said, "Did I just say that?"

"Alright, let's go, everybody!" Yakko said.

"Yeah, let's go save Willow!" Wakko said happily as they all raced off to find Willow and to convince her to stop this hunt.

**Did you enjoy this chapter? No? Well I'm going to keep on writing them anyway if you like it or not! Right I might upload chapter 7 either later on tonight or tomorrow, maybe even along with chapter 8 too (if you're lucky!) See you next time. Goodnight, everybody!**


End file.
